Neal Sigh
by Sadisticloon
Summary: Inspired by something Tammy said to me! and has some minor TQ spoilers... hot Taybur's brother... R&R because... you... love... me?
1. Default Chapter

Neal Sigh

Disclaimer: well the characters are Tammy's and this is kind of inspired by something she said while signing my copy of Tricksters Queen. So really I'm just expanding on something she said... but I hope she won't mind if I use it.....

Chapter ONE

Neal had been rambling on for 10 or so minuets, Kel had lost track. Her attention had drifted over to where a cluster of men stood. She could see Dom just outside it. His hair a darker brown then her own was newly cut in many layers, none longer then his collar. He turned around; his eyes still the un-identifiable colour that they were when they first met.

"Kel, Kel, KEL!" came from Neal's end.

"Oh what, oh sorry Neal. I was um, not really listening, I was distracted."

"Um-uh, like watching a certain sergeant?"

"Ha-ha very funny Neal, for you information I was um, admiring the-the-the new um, wine glasses." A look from Neal saying that he disbelieved her "Ok fine. Since when did you know?"

He went on for a bit, Kel soon lost interest, a new guy in Dom's circle caught her attention, and she thought that he might have been from the new Copper Isles delegation. Since Queen Dove took the throne, she had set out to make friends with all the surrounding countries. His not so dark skin, showed a mixed parentage. She soon took her attention off his deep brown eyes when she figured out that she was steering at him, but she figured out that he was steering back. She hid her eyes; she could see him smile from the corner of her eyes. He looked to be about 23, (Two years older then her) his chest filled out his tunic nicely. He probably was a politician, being with the delegation. But she couldn't help notice his great body structure.

Kel noticed that Neal had shut up, two things in this world could make him shut up, Alanna yelling at him, but she hadn't heard any yelling, or he was dead, that wasn't it either, she could hear him breathing. She turned, Yuki walked by. Neal had followed her every move she glanced back. His mouth was a little open but from awe.

"How does she do that?" Kel asked in admiration.

"You don't want to know," he said, his eyes never moving Yuki.

"Kel, um I need to say something, it's important." Said Yuki when she came to the practise courts.

"Can you tell me while I'm at the baths?" Kel replied a little whine in her voice.

"I need one to, so I'll come." They set out to the baths, the steaming water was welcomed from Kel, and she slipped in. The hot water soothed her aching body.

"Kel, about- about that thing I needed to talk to you about."

"Go ahead," Kel said clearly not paying attention.

"Um well, you see"

"Just spit it out," Kel interrupted.

"I'm kind of,"

"Yuki?"

"Meet Neal, junior" she tapped her abdomen.

"Really? That great!" Kel jumped up and cried. She would have hugged her except for the lack of clothes.

A/N So??? What do you think? I'm thinking Taybur's younger bro? A HOT younger bro.... I'm sorry all you who are reading my other story, but this idea came to me while meeting Tammy, she's great. And the Darking voice is good, she does it well.

Love Me -


	2. Chapter 2 really 2? wow

Neal Sigh

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: well you read the first one so well the character's are Tammy's and a couple lines in that chapter were inspired by her, but not in this one so.... Not mine.... Well, Taybur's bro is mine.

A/N well I asked Tammy if Yuki had the Gift and she said-"No but when Neal is for ever rambling on and Kel can't get him to shut up, all it takes is one look from Yuki, and he shuts up. Then Kel asks how does she do that, and Neal says you don't want to know." Also a question was where did you get your idea for Numiar? And she said, well he was originally gonna be kind of like Gene Simmons, (KISS) and she thought "little scared 13 year old Daine, afraid of her 'magic' comes to Gene Simmons for comfort, (snort) yea" like that was gonna be true love. Well on with random idea

Kel sat there for a while after Yuki left. She thought back to last night that young raka, well not so young, but she couldn't help notice how Dom looked _old(ish)_ next to him. Well he would be 32 next month. (Just think, in the second chapter of Squire, he was supposed to be in his 20's and Kel was 14, so Kel's now 22 so I estimated his age, Please spare the wrath until the last chapter -) She could still picture him. His dark hair was slightly in his eyes, his eyes a deep, deep brown, his lips parted to show white teeth when they were steering at each other.

"Miss? Miss?" came from some where far away.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry; I must have been day dreaming, what did you say?"

"Well I was just about to tell you that you had been in there for over two bells. And don't worry about the day dreaming, we all do it."

"Two bells? I am so late" Kel yelled as she ran to get her clothes.

"Kel slow down, where are you going in such a hurry?" ask a familiar voice.

"Well" Kel took a breath, "I fell," gasping for air, "asleep," bending over, "in the bath," hand on her knees, "for two bells." She inhaled deeply, and stood up straight to the hottie from last night standing beside Dom. Comparatively the newcomer was way, more breath taking then Dom.

"Kel, are you ok? You're always, on time, and rarely daydream." Realizing that neither of them had heard a word he said, Dom took it upon him self to introduce each other.

He steeped in between the two and said "Kel where are my manors," he said in a very player like fashion, "This is"

"Keladry of Mindelan, Keladry of Mindelan!"

"Yes what is it page?" she addressed the boy coming up to her.

"Your needed by Daine," he added "what I wouldn't give to be wanted by Daine."

Kel raced to the Wild Mage's chambers. She knocked. The door opened,

"Come in Daine honey," she heard Numiar Salmalín her former teacher say. He was behind the door, "Daine? Is that you? Oh," he went red.

Kel went red too. He was wearing nothing but a loin cloth, a very tight loin cloth.

"Where's Daine?" they both asked.

Kel looked away, "I have no clue," Numiar said, "Maybe she would be in the stable, or the kennels?"

"Thank you" she said running away. She did find Daine in the kennels.

"What's wrong? One of the pages told you needed me, I had trouble finding you, and I didn't stay to find out where you were." Stupid Kel told her self.

"It's Jump. He"

"He what? Did he," gulp "bite his last horse?"

"No that's not it, he just well, brought me to a birthing mom, she had 7 pups, and" Daine led Kel to a stall.

"They look just like him," Kel said awe stricken.

"I did a blood line test and they are his," she bent down. "Congratulations, old man." She said as petting Jump.

Kel got up with a relief, she thought that something was really wrong. She backed up still paying attention to the pups as they tried to walk, and stumbled into each other. Giggling she bumped into a person. Startled she turned around.

"I am so sorry," she said her head looking down, she looked up, "Hi," she said, she knew she looked goofy, it was the hot raka.

"Keladry, nice to see you again," he said.

"I am really sorry, but I didn't get your name earlier," she was really sorry.

"It's....."

A/N Happy birthday to me Happy birthday to me Happy birthday happy birth day, to me!!!! Well not until tomorrow, but I am not gonna be able to post then or Saturday the 13th, cause I have school then friends are coming over the Saturday I'm going out with my da... and I was in the parade at Toronto's old city hall today, random I know. Now to the story noting. I will **absolutely not** continue this story unless I get a name for hottie Sibigat younger because I am at my wit's end... remember he's hot he's Taybur's younger brother and he hot! Did I mention hot? Well that is all good.

Love Me -


	3. chapter that is random3

Neal Sigh

Chapter 3

A/N thank you so much Dom's Lover for the name.

_Baldev_ Kel thought. His name is Baldev Sibigat, Sibigat; I've heard that name before. Kel wan turning a corner. She was on the floor.

"Kel? Are you ok? Your falling all the time" said Dom his hand resting on her arm. _Funny_ she thought _his touch doesn't give me the tingles anymore._ "Oh I'm fine, just thinking,"

"About" Dom continued.

"About Baldev, where have I heard his name before?"

"Taybur Sibigat, is his older half-brother, Taybur is the caption of the Queen's Guard in the Copper Isles."

"Yes that's where." Kel said kind of light headed, "I think."

"Hey Dev, I just ran into Kel," Dom said.

"Lucky," Baldev said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well isn't it obvious? You like her."

"I, I do not! It's Kel, she's just Kel I think of her just as I think of Meathead, just with breasts, beautiful breasts, and hair, gorgeous hair." Dom continued for quite awhile, he was walking but he didn't know where, he knocked at a door.

"Come in," drawled Neal.

Dom sat down in the chair next to his cousin. "-and a good nose, and white teeth, and full lips, and"

"Dom what _are_ you talking about?"

"Kel, I think,"

Neal smiled inward, a trait picked up from both Kel and Yuki. He finally likes her. "Took ya long enough," he practically snorted.

"What?" Dom almost shouted, "Why does everyone seem to think that I like Kel?"

"Because Armourhead, you do."

"Armourhead?" Dom questioned.

"Because you head is so thick like armour that nothing gets through."

Dom left feeling less sure about everything.

Kel was standing in the practice courts. Baldev came up.

"Hi, Baldev," Kel said dreamily.

"Keladry, it's Dev," he said looking down.

"Then its Kel," she stuck her hand out, he grasped it firmly, her knees went to jam.

Kel got to her set of rooms, and shut the door.

Dancing, she cried out "He asked me out, he asked me out Baldev asked me out." Giddily she went to bathe.

At about the same time Dev went to one of the courts he saw Neal and Yuki of Queenscove, he had met them before but he had never really talked to them.

"You guy's are Kel's best friends right?" he asked them startling them.

"You do know that when two people are sitting like this in a flower garden and googly eyeish at each other that they want to be left alone right?" said Neal.

"Neal!" Yuki said slapping him, "can't you see he need's help with Kel?"

"But!" he said recalling that Dom was going to ask Kel out. "What is it Baldev?"

A/N well this is a really random chappie! I'm eating chewy sweet tart minis and listing to Barenaked ladies, so ya I don't know what it is like this at all. So just to let you know that there is going to be random scantily clothed guys in this fic, because me and my best friend Kittie, were watching Mel Brooks movies, and seeing all the half naked women decided to make a movie when we were older about a man whore house, but that won't be for a while so I decided to make this with more then half naked men in it.sorry that kel is kind of ooc but she will be in love so, you know how neal was different when in love with Yuki? he stopped beining all woe is me? well she'll become clumsy for a while

For my birthday I got, Shrek 2 and an ELECTRIC GUITAR!!!!! Ya very happy about that.

Love Me -


	4. Notes

Neal Sigh

Chapter 4

Kel woke early with a pounding head; she went to get up from the bed. She realized that something was weighing her down. She looked under the covers and a man's arm was on her chest. She screamed…..

Kel woke up with a gasp, and water spilled everywhere. She fell asleep in the bath again, and she was fine. She heard the bell signalling that it was an hour before she had to meet Dev. She hunted for clothes; she couldn't decide what she was going to wear. She looked around frantically, and suddenly Kel realized that she was freaking out. _Just take a deep breath; I am a lake-_ Kel thought

She decided on a light green cotton dress, the bodice was tight and modest, and the skirt of it was a sheer light green fabric with a deep hunter green, her favourite colour, under it. She wore softened leather boots that were laced up at the front, that as Lalasa had put it were all the rage. She stepped out of her room just as Dev was coming down the hall. He stopped just a few feet away as she turned around. His mouth was open, Kel smiled he returned it. Kel looked away, she tried to hide her face behind her Yamani Mask, and she turned to face him again but she couldn't hide her emotions it was his eyes that made her melt.

They strolled through the place guardians talking throughout. She didn't know where they were going.

"Dev, where are we going?" Kel asked after they passed a fountain.

"I told you, it's a secrete."

"Ok,"

Their hands touched, Kel quickly pulled back Dev did to. He glanced at her, she looked back blushing. A few minuets later their hands touched again, instead of moving them, Dev grasped her hand. Kel's knees went week but she locked them and continued walking.

"We're here," Dev said, "But you need to close your eyes."

She did, she took a step, she stumbled and Dev caught her. After a few more uncertain steps with Dev right behind her all the way, he said,

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Kel did, and gasped, the outdoor court yard was decorated in a mixture of Yamani and Copper Isles, plus food from both. There was paper lanterns and dull edged _shukusens_. The Copper Isles designs were equally awing however she didn't know what they were, she would have to ask him later.

She went to sit, and Dev pulled out her chair for her. 'He's so sweet' Kel thought. As she served her self some rice wine, she asked,

"Dev how do you know about all this?"

"Well, being a diplomat, one must learn about foreign cultures, in case one has to visit them."

"Really? I hear that you're related to Taybur Sibigat, he's the caption of the queen's guard right?"

"Yes, he's my half brother." He said remorsefully. "Our father was in love, with the most beautiful woman, he married her, and they had Taybur. She became barren, and very sick, she soon died," he spoke with very little emotion. "When drowning his sorrows he met my mother, she was in love, he wasn't." he picked up a roll, "He courted her, just out of lust." His hand was glowing steadily blue-purple around the roll. "One night he got really drunk and married her, they had a child, me. He was sorry that he did, he tried to divorce her but her received help from the temple of the Goddess. He found out and beat her." The roll was crumbling in his fist. "I went to the temple for help, they took my mom, Taybur and me in," his grip released and his gift faded what was left of the roll fell to the ground. "When Taybur and I were of age they sent us away."

"Taybur was 16, and enlisted in the King's guard. He supported me and him" his voice was light. "The Prime Minister at the time needed an assistance, and he chose me." He took a breath. "Many different Prime Ministers came and went. Two years ago, the Prime Minister was retiring and he chose me as his successor. When Queen Dove took the throne she had liked what I did, and she knew that I wasn't close to any Rittevons. So she kept me in position, and here I am."

Kel was speechless, "All I wanted was to know how you were related,"

"My dear Kel, when two highly minded people like ourselves get together, a simple answer would take far too little time."

It was dark when they got to Kel's suite, Dev kissed her hand.

"Goodnight." He said as he stood up. Kel leaned in and kissed him, he was expecting it, and he slid his hand around her waist. She could feel his chest pressing against hers with each breath he took. Kel didn't know how long they stood there, she finally broke it off.

"Goodnight" she said sweetly.

"Goodnight," he said breathless.

The next morning Kel woke to do some practise dances with her glaive.

"My lady," Tobe said coming in. "Some one left this for you." He handed her a letter.

_Dear Beautiful,_

_I long to stroke your hair, _

_I long to kiss you sweet lips._

_Meet me in the general practice courts, _

_And bring you sword._

_Love Me_

_P.S. I'll be wearing the powder blue shirt and the tunic_

_With the dragon on it._

_A/N hello I would have up dated sooner the but thingy was down.... _

_Love Me - _


End file.
